The mutant sandwich of DOOM
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: A random story that states why Raimundo should clean his room once every fifteen hundred years!  Rated T for violence.


**A/N: Sorry about not updating my other crap guys, but I wanted to do this as a present for my buddy, XS Fanatic. Hey, Tin-tin, guess what? RAIKIMNESS! And your carnivorous sock is going to try to eat... never mind...  
Omi: Who?  
Rai: What?  
Kimiko: huh?  
Clay: mmpph? (****Mouth full)**

**Nancy: Shut up! You'll find out. Any way, enjoy this slightly long story about why Raimundo should clean out his closet every fifteen hundred years or so!**

**Rai: Hey! Must you hurt me with words?  
Nancy: ... If you'd rather I had Lin do it with rocks or... MR. SQUISHY! * Holding out plush jellyfish*  
Rai: EEP! (Runs)**

**Nancy: Then just say so. Anyway, WARNING, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE PARTICULARLY WEAK STOMACHED ONES OUT THERE. Don't say I didn't warn you... oh, and I'm sorry to say that some perverted people may take my wording wrong; IT'S A KID'S SHOW!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_**The Mutant sandwich of DOOM...  
**_

One day, at the normal as it can get, peaceful Xiaolin temple, our four young monks were relaxing on their day off... how, oddly normal. They were trying out Master Fung's new T. V.

"Or we WOULD BE if Raimundo would quit flipping through the channels," pointed out a fairly annoyed Omi.  
But Raimundo was blind and deaf to the world around him at the moment, the monks made the mistake of giving him the remote, " Lame, lame, really lame, eww, lame, lame, inappropriate, lame, lame, commercial, lame, lame, watched a million times, lame, lamer, lamest, ooohh! Oh, wait, commercials again, Lame, lame, lame..." the incessant chant went right along with the clicking of the up arrow on the remote.  
Suddenly, an odd banging noise came from Raimundo's room. "Huh?" Rai said, breaking his mantra.  
Kimiko, speaking for the first time in almost an hour, " What the-"  
"What in tarnation?" Asked Clay, quite honestly confused.  
Omi, as always, immediately blamed Raimundo, "Well, it is in Raimundo's room, so it must be his fault."  
Raimundo said, objecting, "We don't even know what it is yet and you're blaming me!"  
Kimiko, intervening from the fight that was obviously going to break out, "Guys, here's an idea. Instead of blaming each other like a bunch of babies, be men and go SEE WHAT THE HECK IT IS!"  
Rai, annoying as ever, " SOMEONE'S having emotional issues..."  
"Shut up, Rai!" Shouted Kimiko, knowing very well what he would claim as the cause...  
" Let us just go, umm... Check it in," said Omi, yet again, epically failing at slang.

"It's check it out Omi, and... I've got it..." casting a kind of embarrassed glance at Kimiko.  
Clay, seeing this, annoyingly said, "You didn't take your laundry, did you?"  
Rai, blushing, fairly embarrassed, " Will you shut up Cowboy? I just don't want Kim in my room, that's all. She might burn something."  
Kimiko, automatically suspicious, " If there's anything worth burning, or rather offensive, I will..."  
Omi, through this whole thing, can't seem to see what the whole fuss is about... then again, he hasn't hit puberty yet...  
Raimundo sighs as he opens the door to his cubicle-esque room. It's so messy, there's hardly a place to step without stepping on something. He had soccer and surfing trophies on the walls, His surf board behind his pillow, and a bunch of piles of laundry and stuff all over his room, his closet seemed to be where the banging was coming from, but they also saw a book on Voodoo dolls and a single Voodoo doll laying on his pillow next to a teddy bear, a Voodoo doll of Kimiko.  
"Is that...?" Asked Kimiko,  
Clay couldn't help but snicker, Omi couldn't help but look confused, and Rai and Kim just plain looked embarrassed.  
Rai, to break the silence, "Well, come on, whatever it is, it's in the closet..."  
When Rai opened it, something shocked them; a sock flew out, glowing as if possessed, and it had TEETH! Carnivorous, sharp teeth filed to a point. It landed on Omi's robes, and bit down!  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Omi screamed so loud, people in space heard it.  
Rai simply exclaimed, "Holy!"  
Clay tore the sock off of Omi, but then it tried to eat him, "HELP!" he cried.  
Kimiko shouted, "WUDAI MARS FIRE!" Burning the sock, leaving a fairly scratched, bitten up, and mildly burned Clay...  
Clay shocked and traumatized, didn't say anything.

Omi, shocked, but never quiet, asked, "Great Ghost of Dashi! What was that?"  
"That," said Raimundo, just scared, " Was a carnivorous sock... Holy crap."  
"What do you HAVE in there, Rai?" Exclaimed Kimiko, " Toxic Waste?"  
"No," looking down into in the bottom, " Close, a three year old baloney sandwich."  
There it was, Mold glowing green on it, the mold molding and getting whitish, and the sandwich itself was a blackish mass that stunk to high heaven. Clay, the one that could eat mushrooms and yogurt on the same sandwich and not puke, ran to Rai's window and blew chunks.  
Omi, pale with disgust, " That is the grossest thing I have ever seen..."  
Kimiko, just as pale, and covering her nose, "Ugh... I agree with Omi."  
Rai, "That must be the sandwich Mom packed me for the trip here... three years ago..."  
Clay simply said, " How do we get rid of it?"  
Rai got a light bulb above his head as he said, " The Kuzusu Atom! It'd disintegrate into absolutely nothing!"  
"Uhh, guys?" Said Kim, "Better hurry with that Kuzusu Atom..."  
Omi suddenly shouted sounding petrified, "Yes, for there are more carnivorous socks!" True enough, where Omi pointed, the sandwich had made a whole army of socks. Belts were there, too, and a few boxers. All of which had teeth and were coming for them.  
All paled, even the very tan Raimundo, and he cried simply, "Run!" And all of them did so, straight to the Wu vault. When they got there, they made a plan of attack, grabbing all the Wu they could carry that would help, and anything that could be used as a shield, they marched out, ready to strike against the enemy.

A few hours later, they had destroyed the sock army, but found a dilemma, they couldn't just blow up the sandwich or they'd blow a hole in the temple floor.  
" So, what? Does one of us hold the sandwich while the others blow it up?" Asked Rai.  
"I'll do it," Said Kim.  
"Kim, no!" Cried Rai, " don't do it! Who knows what that thing could do to you!"  
"That's a risk I'll have to take," Said Kim, the second the sandwich touched her skin, it started to reach out moldy tentacles on to her hands, and up her arms, she screamed.  
"Kuzuso atom!" Shouted Rai. Kim passed out to the sound of his voice calling to her, " Kimiko! Kimiko, don't leave me! Kimiko..."

A few days later, Kimiko woke up in the infirmary, with the smell of bleach around her and Rai by her bedside.  
"Kim, thank Dashi," He said, sounding tired.

"How long was I out?" Asked Kim.  
"Two days, I... we ALL thought that the mold was gonna kill ya... I was so scared for you- I mean we ALL were so scared but I was- I mean we ALL were really scared I-," he just sighs and doesn't try any more.

" No, what were you going to say?"  
"Nothing important."  
"Yes it was, tell me!"  
"No, not really... if there's anything I could get you... just let me know... okay?"

She sighed, she knew what he meant, but if he wasn't ready to say it, she could wait. She'd waited three years, already though, and her patience was bound to give out sooner or later. What she didn't see was a little bit of surviving mold in the corner of the room, growing... festering, ... slowly...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**A/N: THE END? I'm not really going to continue this, just so you know. I MIGHT if I get enough reviews, though. Bye! Updating soon!  
Rai: You lie!  
Nancy: YOU DIE! (Running after him with a random, very big mallet)  
Kimiko: (sighs) Time to go save my boyfriend's butt...  
Lin: (to see who this is, go to my Avatar the Last air bender story, Book 4 Air.) Well, I guess I'll do the credits... Nancy Doesn't Own Xiaolin Showdown or the whole of this Idea. Her buddy Tin-tin (XS Fanatic is her pen name, if you like my stories, you'll LOVE hers) helped with it. Also, she doesn't own Avatar, but she does own me. I am NOT a poser! I'm my own person.  
Nancy: Wait, why am I chasing Rai with a mallet? He's my second-favorite guy character.  
Rai: I am? Wait, then who's your favorite guy?  
Nancy: Clay. Why do think I want to pair OC's with him? He deserves love! Whereas Jack doesn't, but I still pair him with Jessie just to make Clay hit him. XD Neither does Omi, but XS Fanatic and I may or may not be working on a collab story and we do give him a love interest... that reminds me, OMI! DIE YOU SEXIST CHEESEBALL!  
Omi: EEP! (Runs)  
Rai: And that's why you don't let your kid sit on a windowsill and lean back with only the screen there.  
Nancy: I was five! Anyway, I won't update this unless you ask me to... with at least thirty reviews! XD So, bye! I will update everything else, eventually! I promise you all updates by new years.  
Rai: You STILL lie!**


End file.
